Saranghaeyo!
by TenTenD
Summary: My first Queen Seon Duk. A set of drabbles on Yu-Shin and Deok-Man/Seon Duk 's relationship. I know they never really become a couple but bear with me. Rated T untill further notice.
1. One side of romance

First Queen Seon Duk fic. Please be nice. Couple is Deok-Man(Seon-Duk)/Yu-Shin.

_____________________________________________ 

1. Bite  
His lips came closer to her neck and his teeth scraped her sensitive skin. She half expected him to bite her but he only left a trail of kisses.

2. Green Pen  
When Deok-Man was small she got from Cartan a green thing that she could write with…later on she exchanged it for a coin.

3. First Flower  
Cheon-myeong, her sister was a flower, but Deok-Man was more than that, she was pure energy.

4. A Beautiful Day  
It was a beautiful day, or so thought Yu-Shin as he pulled Deok-Man closer to him, while she mumbled something in her sleep.

5. Water  
He was sure his face was on fire. Yu-Shin could no longer look at Deok-Man without remembering her perfect body as he washed the blood away, after their fight with Baekje soldiers.

6. Jars  
He thrusted her against the wall, his lips bruisingly kissing hers. It resulted in a few broken jars.

7. Buttons  
He undid the buttons of her blouse and slid it across her shoulders to the floor. She didn't even blink.

8. Silence  
As Bi-Dam took her away he remained with the deafening silence. He felt hopeless and he just wanted to find Deok-Man hold her to him and never let go.

9. Trash  
He couldn't stand it. She would actually let Bi-Dam, that trash(myanhe DramaSapphire-unnie) touch her like that. Anger clouded his mind and made him see red. He strode over to her and pulled her with him to his quarters. Yu-Shin gave her all the touches that she needed.

10. Chain  
It made his blood boil seeing her in chains like that. But he had to admit it also made him want to keep her like that forever, a perfect little puppet that was his and his only. He set her free tough, he wouldn't want his future bride to be hurt or bruised.

_________________________________________  
For those of you who don't know Deok-Man was attracted to Yu-Shin and the other way around, but he had to marry someone else.

But in my mind they are together.

TenTenD over and out! Anyeongseyo!


	2. Of pillows and chocolate

Second !

* * *

11. Rain of blossoms  
Sorabol was very different from the desert. Deok-Man seemed to think so, for in the desert there were no petal-falling trees to kiss under.

12. Chapstick/lip balm  
She kept biting her lips and Yu-Shin felt like he was going insane. How was he supposed to stop her when all he wanted to do was bite those full lips himself.

13. Cards  
Apparently they were drunk. The hwarangs were playing cards and Deok-Man was laughing her head off.

14. Quiz  
His quiz had one question 'Do you love me' and she gave only one answer 'Yes' it was as simple as that.

15. Fans  
She had many fans…mostly guys and he felt like ripping their eyes out for looking at her that way! He was the only one who was allowed to do that.

16. Fish  
She had a small glass fish in her room. The one they broke during their late night 'training' sessions.

17. Smile  
She had that smile on her face. She was so sure of her victory, so imagine her surprise when Yu-Shin slammed her on the bed and started ripping at her clothes. Still her smile stayed in it's place.

18. Chocolate  
She loved sweet things and he loved it when she tasted sweet. And this was why she ate so muck chocolate.

19. Scissors  
The scissors touched her skin, leaving goose bumps on the their way. She only wished it was his hands doing that.

20. Pillows  
She always stole his pillow so he deemed it right to take something from her also. It started with kisses in the morning and it led to a son.

____________________________________________  
You liked it didn't you.

TenTenD over and out.


	3. Fill me to the brim with feelings

Third chapter

* * *

21. Jacket/Blanket  
He covered her with his blanket as she was shivering and he wouldn't want his wife to catch a cold.

22. Glare  
Yu-Shin kept glaring at Bi-Dam all through the meeting. It only got worse as Bi-Dam patted Deok-Man's shoulder.

23. Jealousy  
Deok-Man was slammed against the floor, Yu-Shin above her holding her shoulders so she wouldn't move. As he took her, he swore it wasn't because he was jealous of seeing her with Bi-Dam that morning.

24. Misunderstood  
Yu-Shin wondered if Deok-Man didn't understand that he wanted her for himself. She certainly didn't seem to by the way she was flirting with Bi-Dam.

25. Holiday  
She loved having free time for herself, but that seemed impossible seeing as all the people she has ever met were here. Deok-Man really didn't mind guests but these holiday was exaggerated.

26. Bell  
She put a bell in front of the door. Deok-Man was really tired of being caught by surprise by Yu-Shin.

27. Dog  
Yu-Shin wasn't really an animal person but seeing her cradle the puppy to her chest made him smile.

28. Bridge  
They have been through thick and thin together and thus created a bridge between their hearts and souls.

29. Minute  
It only took him a few minutes to have her screaming for more. Her fingers pulled at his hair and her lips traced his cheek.

30. Flying  
She felt like she was flying every time he gave her those kind of kisses.

____________________________________________________  
Yeah well Chapter 3.


	4. Geometry

Well here is chapter 4!

* * *

31. Bird  
Yu-Shin feared that Deok-Man was a bird, she flew away to quickly.

32. Cloud  
A big cloud covered the sky. In moments like this Yu-Shin was glad he could stay inside with Deok-Man watching their eldest son running around with his sister's doll.

33. Umbrella  
The umbrella fell from her hand as the arrow pierced her shoulder. The Beakje soldiers didn't even know what hit them, but Yu-Shin left none alive. God help whoever tried to hurt his Deok-Man.

34. Snow  
Snow was all round them covering everything in white. The color of pureness. Too bad Deok-Man wasn't pure in that sense anymore.

35. Singing  
She was a good singer and the other soldiers in his hwarang unit seemed to agree. But he loved it when she sang only for him, their beautiful duet.

36. Square  
She hit his sqare in the chin. Not that he was complaining after all that got him many kisses later on.

37. Curtain  
The water fall was a weak curtain, he could see every thing of her.

38. Popular  
He was popular with the girls and it only irritated Deok-Man furter.

39. Rubbish  
She couldn't be with him because she had too keep her disguise up…It was rubbish and he intended to snow her just that. With his mind made up he marched to her room, entered without knocking only to find her changing clothes. She turned bright red and he pushed her on the bed. He told her all the reasons they should be together, well mostly showed her.

40. Jellyfish  
She looked at the jellyfish and wondered if she should put in her parents' bedroom. She decided against it.

_________________________________________________________  
Well this is all for today.


	5. Map of the heart

5th Chapter! Enjoy

* * *

41. Circle  
His arms circled her, heat making its way to her, warming her up like nothing else could.

42. Matches  
Deok-Man held the matches in her hand and watched them burn. As if her heart turned to ashes when she found out that, her sister was supposed to marry Yu-Shin. She never intended to hear what Al-Cheon said, but she did and it stabbed her like a knife.

43. Deception  
He tricked her! He told her he loved her and he wanted to be with her and now he was marring her sister. What was she to do…after their entire child was growing inside of her. She packed her bags and made sure no one saw her. She planned to go to the desert.

44. Paper  
Yu-Shin felt like screaming his lungs out. How could Deok-Man leave? She only left him a piece of paper on which she wrote goodbye.

45. Heart  
Deok-Man could feel her heart hammering in her chest….How was it possible for him to find her? She was holding her three-year-old son, looking like she was about to crumple.

46. Color  
She looked like a vision in red, so sensual. Who could blame him for thinking like this? After all, he was a healthy young man and she was a beautiful young girl.

47. Moonlight  
She couldn't see him behind the trees, but he saw her bathing in the moons light.

48. Death  
Yu-Shin wasn't afraid of many things. What truly scared him was seeing his little female-nangdo covered in blood, looking like she was going to depart this life.

49. Candle  
He turned the candles out and lied next to her on their bed, putting his arms around her waist, taking some of her body-heat.

50. 50%  
Their relation was 50% love and 50% friendship but she wouldn't have it any other way.

________________________________________________________  
Well it's Monday so only expect one chapter a day on the working days. You know with school and all I don't really have time to write.


	6. What to do?

Chapter 6

_____________________________________________________________________

51. Obsessive Compulsive  
He thought he might be going crazy. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of Deok-Man It was like a new obsession. He had to look at her every minute or so.

52. Technology Challenged  
She couldn't get that freaking door to open. Now where the heck was that stupid key, what about the button?

53. Lurk  
He stood right behind her and she couldn't really see him this late at night. How he climbed up here she wouldn't know. She only felt his body pressed to hers.

54. Stalk  
She wasn't a stalker. She just wanted to see where he went all the time. It almost made her lose it when she saw her sister hugging him. For heaven's sake she didn't even love think it possible.

55. Doom  
She was doomed and nobody could save her. She felt the blood and mud all around her, drowning her, pulling her in. She just wished she could've showed that Yu-Shin that she was capable of doing something right.

56. Butterfly  
Her lips, full and pink, gave him a few butterfly kisses on the cheek, caressing his damp hair.

57. Check  
She checked all around the house but she couldn't find him anywhere. Now, where could he be? He said he would come back soon. She almost didn't feel the scent of forest and dust that lingered around him.

58. Make up  
She didn't need to make up a story to cover her scares, for they shared everything. His fingers traced the thin, white line on her back as she hugged him.

59. I feel pretty  
The radio was on and some song was playing. She sang the words really loud 'I feel pretty'. All of a sudden the music stopped and a voice said 'You really are pretty'.

60. Clock  
The clock ticked as he sat on the chair, head in his hands. A loud scream penetrated the regular ticking and after that the screech on a baby was heard.

_______________________________________________________  
So this was it!! Liked it, ne?


	7. The cuteness of it all!

Chapter 7

61. Midnight  
She ran as the clock striked 12. She felt like Cinderella running from the ball, only instead it was Yu-Shin she was running from. However, dressed in this long kimono-like dress she had no chance on getting too far.

62. Cocoa  
The warm liquid slided down her throat, warming her up. It was a nasty blizzard outside. Looks like she'll have to spend the night with Yu-Shin, just the two of them…all alone…caught in a snow blizzard…did I mention the alone part?

63. Tinsel  
The little lights sparkled, much like her eyes. It was what kept him sane when he was away from her, because their love was so strong it physically hurt to be apart.

64. Spiffy  
She considered him a spiffy person. Who knew that a little alcohol could have this effect on somebody? Like she cared…the kiss felt good though.

65. Spilled Ink  
The ink was everywhere. On their clothes, hands and faces. They didn't seem to care, they were to busy kissing and pulling at each other's clothes.

66. Paw prints  
That little thing! It left paw-prints on her new white carpet. She really had to talk to her husband.

67. Cute  
She looked so cute trying to tie the laces that he couldn't resist helping her.

68. Mess  
They made a mess out of the new room. Clothes thrown all around, like sheets and pillows. It looked more like a battlefield then a bedchamber.

69. I'm coming  
He promised he'd come. She refused to let herself fall asleep 'till he came.

70. Late  
He was late. She was going to be upset again, he was sure of that. He found her asleep on the couch and a smile made it's way to his face. He picked her up and took her to their bed, but she was too far gone for more then a few sleepy kisses and a promise to stay with him all day tomorrow.

Done! Komawata for reading and telling me your opinion Sapphi-unnie. :D Make a story really soon k? And for All the others who read this thank you. You guys are great.


	8. Humor does mix with romance

Chapter 8

_____________________________________________________________________ 

71. Missed  
Dang! She missed the train again. She was going to be late and to top it off it was freaking raining. God, Now she was wet, cold and late. Suddenly she heard something, she looked back to see her boyfriend in his shiny black Lotus (an Elise…cause I like how it looks) coming up to her. The door opened and she climbed in. Good thing that her sweet Yu-Shin thought about her.

72. Spell-check  
She stared at the test…there it was, that little pink + sign. What was she going to do, she certainly couldn't tell Yu-Shin! After all they weren't together and he said himself that the night they spent together after the party was a mistake. Well it looked like she was going to have to be a single-mom. She could deal with it as long as she had a child just like him to remind her of the man she loved and will always do so.

73. Mail  
He was away in training camp and she sat at home reading his letters.

74. Tied up  
The princess left the room knowing there was nothing more she could do for her sister. Yu-Shin went next to Deok-Man, untying the ropes that held her still. With a small gasp she launched herself forward and kissed him. Her arms went around his shoulders and his pulled her up, pushing her backwards, using the wall as support…

75. Nails  
Long nails scrapped against his back, drawing small circles as soft lips kissed his cheek.

76. Small terror  
Screams. More screams. Deok-Man was yelling at her husband promising that they were never having children again.

77. Spider  
She gulped. Was that what she thought it was…was it really…a spider? No, oh please let it not be a spider.

78. Wine/champagne  
Yeah, so they got drunk last night and they kind of made a big mistake…a very big one. Now he was pounding on the door and she was yelling that she would never let him in. But she did open it. He came in like a raging storm, gathering her in his arms and telling her everything was going to be okay. A few months later the wedding bells were ringing.

79. Cross-dressing  
She dressed as a boy to come to Silla. She wanted to find her past, but instead she met her future, in the form of a nobleman's young son about her age.

80. Instruction Manual

There wasn't any instruction manual for being in love. At times it was hard, knowing that he thought she was a man and that he'd never look at her, really look at her. Instead he seemed to form a bond with Princess Cheon-Myeong.

____________________________________________  
Muhahahaha….chapter 6 is done. Hope to enjoyed it…don't forget to review.


	9. Short one One more to go and I'm done

Chapter 9! Here goes…

_____________________________________________________________________ 

81. Confetti  
There were small pieces of paper flying around as her friends congratulated her on the engagement.

82. Glitter  
The ring sparkled on her finger, as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

83. Shiny objects  
She really liked shiny objects so it was no wonder that his rings kept vanishing only to be found at his wife's neck on a silver chain.

84. Rebirth  
Seeing her again was like rebirthing, it was like drawing in fresh air.

85. Marbles  
She simply stared at him for a long, very long time.

86. Lamp post  
Another night with his wife, another broken lamp. What was he supposed to do, she always drove him crazy.

87. Charcoal  
Their children thought it was funny to leave fingerprints and hand signs on the walls. Apparently, their mother didn't think so, at least their father was having fun.

88. Markers  
Markers were thrown around the room, rolling on the floor as the laughing of a woman and the chuckle of a man were traveling around.

89. scribbling  
She drew on her notebook the name of Kim Yu-Shin, fancying it up and thought to herself that Kim Deok-Man sounded really good.

90. Board games  
She wasn't a big fan of board games, but she could never say no to him. He was the only man that was ever able to make her obey.

____________________________________________________________ 

Done! You know I appreciate reviews, so don't be shy! I'll give you a virtual cookie if you leave a review.


	10. Forever with you Last one

Well, this is it, folks! The last chapter. Hope it will live up to your expectations.

* * *

91. Love  
There were many things that he loved about her. But they were not the reasons that he lover her for. He fell in love unexpectedly. He didn't even realized it until she was made up her mind to leave Sorabol.

The reason was simple…he loved her because she stuck with him.

92. Sibling  
It was hard for him to believe Deok-Man was the princess' sister. So he chose to quietly protect her from what came after.

93. Coffee  
She was telling the nangdos of her unit about a strange drink, colored back and bitter tasting. She called it coffee.

94. Sticky  
She felt dirty and sticky, and she needed a bath. It was bad enough that she was the only girl in a group of 'only boys' but now she had to go and act like a girl.

95. Sweet  
He pushed the piece of fruit past her lips, into her mouth and a sweet taste invaded her.

96. Sour  
The blood tasted sour on her tongue but she kept sucking. She had to get the poison out or he would be gone forever and she would be left alone.

97. Hyper  
She was running around, trying to avoid being caught by Yu-Shin. Seriously, where did he have so much energy from? They hadn't slept all night and now he was chasing her around? Did this man want to kill her?

98. Apathy & Empathy  
He loved her but to normal people it would seem he had no interest in her. She on the other hand seemed to be concerned with something else when she was really looking at him. Therefore, they had a mutual understanding.

99. Lost cell phone  
'I can't believe it! I lost my cell phone' thought Deok-Man. On the other side of the campus Yu-Shin had just found a black phone.

100. Happily Ever After

They got married and, after all they had been through, lived happily ever after.

______________________________________________________  
Well this was it. What do you think? Should I write more or should I quit? Hmm?

Well…Anyeongseyo gyeseyo or to boayo!


End file.
